


Saved

by TheGoldenGlider



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: 2x03 Missing Scene, F/M, Hugs, Missing Scene, super short drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-08 22:06:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8865220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGoldenGlider/pseuds/TheGoldenGlider
Summary: This is a very short drabble of a missing scene from The Flash 2x03 Family of Rogues.





	

"I got the bomb out!" Cisco cheered, raising his hands in the air.  
Caitlin grinned widley and threw her arms up in the air.   
Lisa sat still, her hand still pressed to her neck where the bomb had been. Cisco had done it, she was safe, Lenny was safe. She felt a smile slowly spreading over her face.  
Caitlin muted The Flash's comm just as he was telling Leonard that Lisa was safe.  
Lisa felt relief set in, she got to her feet and turned to Cisco who still smiling his beautiful smile. Lisa threw her arms around him in a tight hug and she felt his arms wrapping around her waist, hugging her back.  
"You saved us." She whispered in his ear. "You saved me and my brother."  
Lisa pulled away from the hug, she noticed Cisco was blushing slightly which made the corner of her mouth raise in a smirk.  
Caitlin walked over and supprised Lisa by hugging her warmly.  
"I'm sorry about doubting what you said about your father." Caitlin said.  
Lisa patted the doctors back. "I don't really blame you." She admitted, pulling out of the hug.  
"Still." Caitlin replyed sounding a bit ashamed, "You were right."  
Lisa couldn't quite keep the grin off her face.


End file.
